Obesity is a significant health risk and can cause and/or contribute to a number of obesity-related conditions, such as hypertension, lipid disease, type two diabetes, cancer, orthopedic conditions, and other diseases. The treatment of such obesity-related conditions can often be expensive over the course of the person's life.
Individuals who are over-weight, obese, or who would otherwise benefit from weight loss programs may participate in a weight loss program, such as a program offered under the trade name Weight Watchers.